Disney's Retro World
Disney's Retro World is an upcoming Disney theme park. This park stands out as it is retro themed to the 50's, 60's, 70's, 80s and 90s decades, upon when Disney had better quality animated television shows and movies, such as The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Talespin, Goof Troop, Darkwing Duck, Aladdin, Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers, and DuckTales. Rides/Attractions Disney Afternoon Avenue * Gadget's Go Coaster * Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin * Launchpad's Plane Crash * Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure * Baloo's Sea Duck Flight * Macawber Manor * Gummi Bears' Bounce Castle * Goofy's House * Bonkers's Traffic Jam * Captain EO * Gummi Bear Tree * Gummi Glen River Ride * Scrooge McDuck's Mansion * Quackerjack's Time Top * Negaduck's Negaverse * Fat Cat's Casino * Marsipalumi's Tree Top * Flight of the Gargoyles (Floorless Roller Coaster) * Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Jungle Safari - ' Join your favorite meerkat and warthog duo from ''The Lion King as they take you on this amazing and unforgettable adventure through the jungle and show you all the different kinds of animals. But watch out for the hyenas! * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * 101 Dalmatians' Danger Chase * Lilliput's Gooney Golf Course (miniature golf) Princess Pier * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Jasmine's Flying Carpets * Ariel's Grotto * Princess Calla's Castle Hero's Hangout * Aladdin's Flight * Hercules's Training Gym * Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Shows * Play it Safe with Bonkers * Disney on Ice: Retro Jam! * Fire Safety with Chip and Dale * Fireworks show (nighttime only) * Laser Show (Special Events only) * Disney Retro World's Fantasmic * Darkwing Duck's Junior Detective Agency Parades * Disney Afternoon Celebration Parade (daytime only) * Disney Afternoon Halloween Party Parade (Halloween only) * Disney Christmas Afternoon Parade (Christmas only) * Disney Afternoon Electrical Parade (nighttime only) * Toon Disney's World of Toons Parade Restaurants *'''Hamburger Hippo *The Shadow Chateau- a home of Morganna Macawber's Aunt Nasty's exquisite cuisine that you'll be dying for, including the Lizard's Gizzards, Ogre Burgers, Fricasse of Toad, Whipped Spleen Topping, Transylvanian Goulash, Ghoul Aid, and Pasta Serpentine. *'Jasmine and Ariel's Once Upon a Time' *'Marsuplami's Oasis' *'Gargoyle Palace' *'Duckburg Cafe' *'Louie's Place' *'Hakuna Matata Restaurant' *'Peppe's Pizza' Food carts *GummiBeary Juice *Hunny Treats *Ice cream *Churros *Fruit cart Shops *Quackerjack Toys *Gummi Magic Shop *Cartoon Souvenier Stand *Princess Boutique *NegaSweet Candy Factory *Gags N' Jokes Factory *Zero to Hero Strength Store *Sugar'n'Spice'n'Everything Nice Bakery Activities *Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure *Chip 'n' Dale's Playground *Ariel's playground *Liquidator's Splash Zone Other *'First Aid' *'Nursery' Special events *'Halloween': During the month of Halloween, the characters are dressed in their Halloween costumes. At night, the area is darkened and foggy. Morganna Macawbre, Darkwing Duck's sorceress girlfriend appears. At the Halloween party, guests of all ages will get to dress up and go trick-or-treating around the park, watch the Halloween parade and the fireworks. The Disney on Ice: Retro Jam becomes renamed as "The Disney on Ice: Retro Halloween Bash!" *'Christmas': During the winter/Christmas season, the park is decorated for Christmas, and covered in snow. Guests are given complimentary cookies and hot cocoa. The Disney on Ice: Retro Jam becomes renamed as "The Disney on Ice: Retro Christmas Spectacular!" *'Easter': During Easter, you can go hunt for Easter eggs. The Disney on Ice: Retro Jam becomes renamed as "Disney on Ice: Retro Easter Jamboree!" *'Summer': During the summer months, classic surf music plays, the characters are dressed in summer attire. Plus, all the restaurants will be serving beach-style food, and the park will be turned into a beach. The Disney on Ice: Retro Jam becomes renamed as "Disney on Ice: Retro Beach Party!" Meetable characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Scrooge McDuck * Stegmutt * Gizmoduck * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (either DuckTales forms or Quack Pack forms) * Webby * Launchpad McQuack * Darkwing Duck * Chip and Dale * Gadget Hackwrench * Monterey Jack * Fat Cat * Ariel * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Abu * Wild Wing * Jafar and Iago * Roger Rabbit * Zummi Gummi * Sunni Gummi * Tummi Gummi * Cubbi Gummi * Grammi Gummi * Gruffi Gummi * Gusto Gummi * Honker Muddlefoot * Gosalyn Mallard * Goofy * Max Goof * Pete * PJ * Mozenrath * Marsipalumi * Paddywhack (Halloween events only) * Quackerjack * Fat Cat * Mepps * Mole * Wartz * Negaduck * Bonkers D. Bobcat * The Mad Hatter (Mad Hatter appeared in Bonkers) * Fall-Apart Rabbit * Donald Duck (either DuckTales form or Quack Pack form) * Daisy Duck (Quack Pack version) * Ludwig von Drake * The Beagle Boys * Magica DeSpell (Halloween events only) * Morganna Macawbre (Halloween events only) * Darkwolf Dog (Halloween events only) * FrankenGos (Halloween Events only) * Launchbat (Halloween Events only) * Pluto * Goliath * Baloo * Bagheera * Kit Cloudkicker * Louie * Rebecca Cunningham * Don Karnage * Shere Khan * Timon * Rafiki * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Piglet * Eeyore * Rabbit * Hercules * Philoctetes * Hades * Pain and Panic * Cruella De Vil * The Collector (Halloween events only) Hotels *Disney's Retro World Resort Hotel *Major Trenchrot's Vacation Villa for Villains *King Louie's Swingin' Tropical Resort Attraction Data Key to the World Reservation Fastpasses Key to the world will let you reserve attractions in advance, giving you a guaranteed experience on some of the most popular attractions. You can resevve attractions per 30 minutes. Attractions have tiers: Tier 1(Select only 5 rides per day) Bonkers's Traffic Jam Quackerjack's Time Top Pooh's Hunny Hunt Negaduck's Negaverse Mickey's Meet Mickey at Mickey's House Toon Town Trolley Mayhem Flight of the Gargoyles Tier 2(Select 10 rides per day) Gummi Glen River Ride Baloo's Sea Duck Flight Ariel's Grotto Princess Calla's Castle Aladdin's Flight Gadget's Go Coaster Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure Tier 3 (unlimited selections) Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Jungle Safari Goofy's Paint and Play House Fat Cat's Casino Category: Fanon Category: Theme Parks Category:Pages by Alvinluvr30 Category:Toon Disney Parade Category:Toon Disney Celebration Parade